


Watch

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Forced Voyeurism, Gag, Humiliation, M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon decides a little humiliation is in order.





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo lovelies, tuning in with your daily dosage of smutty Voltron fics from my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Any questions or requests for when I get all these fics on here, drop me an ask or IM! 
> 
> Also, I do not support non con in real life this is purely for fictional angst purposes.

He heard before he actually was pulled into the room. Arms bound behind him and being dragged in through the doors his ears twitched forwards and back.

The soft slap of skin on skin. The heavy breathing and soft whimpers. The soft wet sounds that gave him an all too familiar idea of what was happening.

“Mmmm…mmmm….!”

“Such an impatient thing aren’t you? Don’t worry my pet….you’ll get what you want soon…”

Antok grits his teeth when he hears Zarkon speak before his head is forced to look up by one of the sentries. He shook slightly at the sight before him and tried to look away.

Kolivan on Zarkon’s lap. His slit was being spread wide by the Emperor’s cock, dribbling with cum and other fluids down his thighs with his hands bound behind his back by leather cuffs. A black gag covered his mouth securely as his thighs are trembling around the Emperor’s hips.

The larger blade grits his teeth when Zarkon turns his gaze to look at Antok. The Alpha smirked at him as he dugs his fingers into Kolivan’s hips and stops him. A quiet whine escapes Kolivan as he shook a bit at the sudden stop.

“Look whose here to enjoy the show pet,” Kolivan gave a muffled yelp as he’s turned to face Antok. 

Blood shot, teary eyes look down at him in a slight panic before looking away in shame.

Antok’s eyes widen slightly “Kol….”

“He takes it well doesn’t he?” Zarkon slid two fingers down to spread the slit out slightly to give a better view of the cum and slick staining the base of his cock and the swollen folds “He always liked to be used like a toy, didn’t you pet?”

Kolivan tried to glare but three well placed thrusts into him had him arching and twitching.

“Kol….Kolivan I’ll get you out I swear….!” Antok whispered, unable to stop looking. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, “Just.l..just hold on….”

“Aaaaw, how sweet you think you have a chance to escape,” Zarkon drawled. He wrapped both arms around the other Galra and slowly stood up with him. 

Kolivan grunted as his knees hit the ground and hands slowly curl around his sides. He gave a muffled sob as he bowed his head and looked away from Antok. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t find you pet?” 

He shook as the Emperor started to thrust into him again, this time thrusting into him and hitting up against his spot. 

“That I wouldn’t take you back? That I wouldn’t show you’re new catch how well I please you? How to make you into a mess?”

“Mmmmmmmmghhh!”

“He’s going to see you for what you are pet….” he pulled on Kolivan’s braid to make him look at Antok, “For what you will always be….”

Antok grit his teeth, “No….No Kolivan don’t listen to him!”

Zarkon smirked as he slowly increased the pace and the force of his thrusts purring deeply at the soft gasps and how he clenched around him.

“A needy….”

“Don’t—”

“…sloppy….”

“Zarkon you—-”

“…slutty…”

“Kolivan—!”

“.. _fucktoy_.”

Kolivan stilled and stiffened uo with a quiet sob as he felt Zarkon go still inside of him. Fresh tears streamed down his face as he shook harshly at the fresh load of cum that fills his sore and aching slit. It dribbles out of him and on to his thighs and the floor.

He made a soft choked sound and slumped forwards as Zarkon pulled out of him. He then gripped one of the long blue legs and turned his pet around so Antok could see the load dribbling out of him.

“Doesn’t he look pretty like this?”

Antok grit his teeth and lowered his ears “You….you…..!” He tried to struggle away from the sentries holding him “When I get free I’ll kill you! I will KILL YOU ZARKON!”

Zarkon sneered as he slowly stood up and pulled Kolivan up with him, lifting up off the ground.

He smirked as Antok was still struggling and snarling obscenities at him.

He slowly wiped a tear from his pet’s face and hummed.

“I think….” he held the other’s legs open smirking as more fluid dribbles from his folds “…another round is in order.”

Antok roared angrily and helplessly, his ears folding back. He wanted to fight, to get Kolivan away from the other, to rip Zarkon’s throat out…..!

But all he could do in that moment was watch.


End file.
